Yo-Kai Spenp
Yo-Kai Spenp & Noway is 10th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Whisper: Were you off to? Nick: I'm going to the mall. Whisper: What for? Nick: They have the new Yolo Watch game, so me, Em, Betty and Max are gonna get it. Whisper: Be careful Nick, there might be yo-Kai lurking and you might not the game. Nick: Are you coming? Whisper: Oh dear. {Theme Song} Emily: You guys ready? Betty: This is are only chance to get the game. Max: Let's do it! Nick: I can't wait, where's Betty? Betty: Guys, it's a back scratcher, it's perfect. Nick: What about the game? Max: Wait, where's Em? Emily: It's a kitty cat bank, totes me. Nick: "screams" Whisper: I told you, it's a Yo-Kai. Nick: Really? "searches" Whisper: I'm never wrong about this one. Nick: There! Wait, it's just a clam. Whisper: That's Spenp, he makes buy things that are useless. Nick: Wow! Whisper: I know. Nick: These are the perfect pair of shoes to go with my new summer clothes. Whisper: Well, that's not really useless, you need to look good during summer, even if it's hot. Max: Guys, what about Yolo Watch 8? Betty: Ah man. Emily: I completely forgot, wasted all my money. Nick: I still have some left, just not enough. Max: Looks like I'll be getting the game. Man: Have a nice day. Nick: But you just bought a chili cheese dog. Max: What? I don't even like these. Nick: Man, Spenp is super annoying. Spenp: Yeah well, you're super cool, here. "hands medal" Nick: Thanks something I'll never use. Whisper: It's still cool you have a new one. Nick: Whatever. "Screen closes in on the gang upset, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 3rd part of the episode" Max: Hey Nick, I was wondering, do you want to come to my BBQ? Nick: Noway. "inside head" Why'd I say that? Max: But it's at the beach, you love the beach. Nick: Noway. "inside head" But it's true, I do. Max: Fine then maybe I won't ask you out, under the stars. "walks away" Nick: "inside head" Ah! My life is ruined. {Cut to rooftop} Whisper: What are you doing? Nick: "searching" Looking for the yo-Kai that's making me say no. Whisper: Must be Noway, he can be so annoying. Nick: There! Is that him? Whisper: Definitely. inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Jibanyan: I'm pretty busy. Nick: Doing what? Jibanyan: Listening to Next HarMEOWny's new album. Nick: Well, Noway's more important. Jibanyan: This guy, really? All you have to do is use reverse psychology. Nick: Oh, Noway please continue to inspirit me and don't give me your Yo-Kai medal. Noway: Noway. "hands medal" Nick: Sweet, now I just need to make up with Max. {Cut to Max's BBQ} Max: I thought you weren't gonna come? Nick: Oh, um, I just needed to check with my parents before I said yes. Max: Then why didn't you just say that? Nick: Dunno, I wasn't really able to say what I thought. Max: "laughs" See, that's exactly why I like you. Nick: I like you too. Max: Cool. Betty: Ask him out already!! Emily: Betty. Max: So- Nick: Yes, I'll go out with you. Max: Cool. Emily: Now, let's get this party started! Nick: Noway...kidding. Whisper: This is nice. Emily: Hey look, a shooting star! Max: Make a wish. Nick: Noway. Max: Wait, why? Nick: 'Cause, it already came true, being here with you. Betty: Ahem. Nick: And you guys too. Emily: Thought so. "Screen closes in on the gang looking up at the stars, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Max Forester *Whisper *Jibanyan *Spenp *Noway Episode Recap Nick: Time to recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Spenp & Noway Cut to blue background: Nick: Spenp is from Slippery and Noway is Tough Jibanyan: Spenp is so lame. Whisper: Noway, Noway is more lame. Jibanyan: No. Whisper: Yes. and Noway were sitting in the corner, snickering Nick: You two are so annoying. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures